Call My Name
by nattieeejayyy
Summary: Fanfic mostly about the savages but also brings Sienna, Ste and Lindsey together. Also some Ste, Dodger and a new character called Cheryl after miss cole. Set after the Dodger/Sienna kiss and inspired by Cheryl Cole's stint on corrie
1. Chapter 1

Sienna sat on the edge of the bed where she one held tom Cunningham hostage and forced him to believe he was a old blooded murderer when really, he was an innocent boy with hold of one of her darkest and most twisted secrets. Cradling herself and rocking gently, she thought over the events of the last few months and how she came to be shunned from all the village, hated by everyone including her father and her brother. Her father was no surprise, he often shunned her as a child, made her feel worthless and cheap. Her brother, Mark on the other hand was a sweet, kind, gentle soul who would do no intentional harm to anyone.  
Sienna herself, was deep down a kind and gentle soul. However, she had been warped into this sick, twisted evil being by her determination to be part of a loving family. Sienna had a rough childhood – her father, an abusive control freak who took his anger and frustration out on an innocent child. Her mother, who had recently passed away, not only suffered serve rely from mental health issues but also deserted her as a baby, taking sienna's twin brother with her.  
Who was to blame for sienna's actions? Who was the cause? Naturally, the finger would be pointed at sienna herself. However, her acts were not those of pure evil, they were of desperation. Sienna's heart thumped, she couldn't blame those around her for what she had done, for where she was but she also knew it wasn't her fault. If anything, she was the victim. All she wanted was to be part of a safe, family unit where she was loved and she had a place. Does she have a place in Hollyoaks village or is she just another body, another shadow?  
Sienna wept as she continued to cradle herself and rock. Through the corner of her eye, she notices a book under the bed. A book she often read as a child when locked in that room. A book that made her belief that her dreams could come true; a book that no longer made her feel like a prisoner, but a real girl.  
getting down on all fours whilst sniffling, she grabs for the book and stares at it for a moment. Anger and resentment rise through her body and she throws it. If only she believed her father. If only she did not believe her dreams of one day being somebody. Sienna never wanted to be a pop star or a super model, she just wanted to be a daughter, a mother, a sister… Something she never felt she was.  
Sienna must have cried herself to sleep because next thing, she's lay on the bed, she eyes stinging from the tears, her body frozen from the cold and her stomach trembling from the hunger. Noises are heard from above. Assuming it to be plumbing with it being an old building, sienna ignores and turns onto her other side. Tired from the tears, she blankly stares at the wall unable to think about anything. The noises get louder. They turned into what sounded like somebody was walking down the stairs, but who? Everyone had sworn to never see her again, besides her father who coldly shoved a tin of soup into the room once a day so that she could eat. That's all she had. One bowl of cold soup a day. She would have been better off in prison.  
'Sienna?' it was Dodger, sienna's brother. Only herself and her father reffered to him by his birth name. She had no idea where people had got 'Dodger' from but she didn't really care, it was the least of her worries.  
'Sienna, you awake?' sienna lay still, too ashamed to look at her brother who was stood at the foot of the bed. He was the only good thing in her life and she ruined it. She didn't say a word, she just sniffed to acknowledge his presence.  
'Someone came looking for you today, a Geordie girl. Says she was from social services-'  
'you didn't bring them here, did you?' Sienna shot up immediately and tried to pull herself together, tried to reign in some self respect. The thought of meeting someone in that room, in that state was horrifying. And the shame.. she would never live with herself. No, Sienna blake is a lot of things and does a lot of things but not that.  
'No, no. I just told her you were away' Dodger looked into Siennas eyes. Seeing how she was living and what she had become saddened him. All of his anger instantly melted away. He no longer cared about what she did and who she was. Sitting infront of him was a different person. All he wanted was his twin sister back.  
'Thank you' For the first time in a long time Sienna was able to look Dodger in the eyes. As she did, a small yet sufficient smile appeared on both their faces  
'I said you'll be back Wednesday so maybe we could sort something out with you coming back? I'll have to clear it with dad, but…' there was no hiding it, the biggest grin appeared across her face. She wanted to leap up and give him the biggest hug anyone could ever give but she couldn't. so, she sat and smiled. 'Well, I best be off. People will be wondering where I am, and…' the atmosphere was becoming tense and sienna could not afford to have any form of atmosphere in the air, not if she was going to fix things with her brother.  
'Of course. Go' Sienna looked down at the floor in embarrassment, not looking up to see if dodger looked back. Once she heard the front door close she looked up again and gazed around the room. Thinking to herself, what on earth has her life come to?


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick wandered aimlessly around his living room trying to find things to do, trying to keep his mind occupied but there was nothing to be done. Thumping his fist on the kitchen side, the half empty cup of tea sitting there fell and smashed into tiny pieces. Feeling even more frustrated, he grabbed the dustpan and brush and began to rid of the broken pottery scattered on the floor.  
The flat in which he lived, the once he shared with Maxine was prestine; not a thing out of place. Dust if possible, feared to settle it was so clean. Despite his OCD, Patrick longed for it to be a mess so that he could tidy it. Also, he remembered so vividly that no matter how hard Maxine tried, she could never get things just how he liked them. This was the thing that made him most angry, made him lash out yet at that moment, it was also what he was missing the most.  
Since Maxine left him after no longer being able to handle his temper, he had nothing. Like the cup he was broken and unable to be fixed. He needed mess; he needed something to not have control over so that he could gain control. He needed Maxine.  
Maxine had gone to say with her sister, Anne in America. Patrick thought many of times of booking a flight and going to see her but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not only were they over, but before jumping on a plane, Maxine ran into the arms of dodger, secretly hoping to get pregnant again but it never happened. Maxine believed not getting pregnant dodger again was a sign, a sign to leave Patrick, Dodger and Hollyoaks village behind… For the time being, anyway.  
As Patrick swept up the remainder of the broken up, an anxious dodger approached him. They hadn't really spoke much since Patrick found out about the kiss between Dodger and Sienna, then after dodger slept with Maxine again, Patrick swore to disown him. However, with Sienna gone Patrick had nobody and so he needed Dodger.  
'Dad…' Dodger wearily slipped into the kitchen, both his hands sitting comfortably in his back pockets. Although on speaking terms, it was still very much awkward.  
'What do you want, Mark?' Patrick's tone was short and sharp, like he was about to explode  
'I need to talk to about sienna-'  
'Do not mention that name to me. The fact that you're even thinking about her turns my stomach' Patrick cut Dodger off before he could say another word. He emptied the dust pan into the bin and lead dodger into the living room. Patrick sat on the sofa but did not invite Dodger too so he remained stood not wanting to push his luck  
'I know what we did was sick and wrong and… but she instigated it and it's not as though we took it any further, it was just a kiss on the lips, no tongue-'  
'JUST STOP IT, MARK!'  
'I feel as disgusted-'  
'not possible'  
'How many times have we had this conversation, dad? Anyway, that's not why I'm here…'  
'Come to find out if you've anymore siblings you can have relations with? Maybe you have a brother you can confuse your sexuality!'  
'I may be a lot of things but I'm not some sick perve you're making me out to be and trust me, I'm not gay'  
'I know that, although unfortunately I did find out from my ex fiancé who had first hand experience'  
'FOR GODS SAKE, DAD.. leave it out. It's been months. I need to talk to you about Sienna. I got a visit from some woman. Said she needed to speak to Sienna and she was from social services.' Patrick perked up and suddenly seemed interested in what Dodger had to say.  
'Wh-what did she want?' Patrick was all ears. This was the first time since disowning Dodger that he took any interest what so ever in what Dodger had to say  
'She wouldn't say, she just said she wanted to speak to Sienna' Patrick stood up and began to pace around the room. Who was this woman and what did she want with Sienna? Patrick always had total control over sienna, he knew what she was doing every second of every day. That was, until she moved in with Darren, but it wouldn't be about anything that recent, would it?  
'What did she look like? What was her name?' The anger rose through Patrick like the morning sun, it was heard in his voice. Dodger backed away slightly in fear as his dad stepped closer.  
'I-I dunno.. she had long dark hair, Geordie accent, mid twenties, maybe… that's all I know. Look, if you wanna find out what's going on, speak to Sienna'.  
'That girl is nothing to me, I never want to see her again!'  
'Oh yeah? So how's she surviving down there, dad cause she aint living off thin air. I knw somebody's going down there and giving her food because I've seen the bowls and it's not me and it certainly isn't Darren!' Anger was rising in Dodger. He was getting fed up of pussy footing around his dad who in his mind, where sienna was concerned was being a hypocrite. Dodger would never admit it, but deep down he was also beginning to think his dad was playing the martyr.  
'ok so maybe I go down and give her a bowl of soup every once in a while, not exactly a crime'  
'you have just sat there and slated me for something that happened ages ago. Something that was one tiny mistake and I regret more than anything'  
'Tell me mark, are you referring to kissing your sister or sleeping with your dads girlfriend twice the first time, knocking her up?'  
'See what I mean? This is exactly why I can't talk to you about anything because you just drag everything up. Maxine, the kiss, mum… you just can't let anything go' Dodger through his dad a look of disgust before storming out.  
'Mark, Mark…' Patrick shouted after Dodger but ti was too late. The door slam shut and he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

THUD! THUD! THUD! Patrick shot down the stairs and flew open the basement door. Sienna, who was sat up on the bed reading the book she had read countless times previous, jumped out of her skin. Pure rage was running through Patrick and pointed it one person. Sienna knew only two quickly what was going on and she instantly quivered and shook. She wearily stood up and edged backwards, unable to take her eyes off her father, full of fear. Patrick charged at Sienna, grabbing both her arms and forcing her to hit the wall. Patrick, still, was furious and shook his daughter as she shouted in her face.

'What have you done, you stupid little girl?' he bellowed as sienna looked away, unable to fight the tears. She clenched he eyes shut and pointed her head towards the floor  
'I haven't done anything' Sienna squealed, as the fear continued to tremble through her

'is that so? Because I've just had your brother round saying somebody wanted to see you, somebody from social services.'

'Mark?'

'Well it's hardly going to be Will, is it? You know if I wasn't to put any two of Anna's children together I'd put you with will… you're both mental, you're both deluded and you both sicken me'

'Dad please, you're scaring me'

'And what do you think will happen when Social services get involved? Tell me, is this one of your sick, twisted little games to get back at Darren? This is no game, Sienna. This is real life and you are going to get yourself into big trouble. By keeping you in here, I am helping you, I am saving you just like I did when you were younger. Can you imagine what sort of monster you would be if I didn't? If I had let you roam free to do whatever you wished? I have saved you from a life in prison, Sienna. A life so miserable it's not worth living. Do you understand?'

'Yes, yes… Of course' looking deep into his eyes, sienna slipped on to the bed. Her heart pounding at what felt like a thousand beats per minute, each beat aching in desperation to be loved.

'Ok, Sienna. I need you to be a really god girl and tell me why social services went knocking on Mark's door asking for you?' Patrick crouched down, took Sienna softly by the hands and looked deep into her eyes. Although condescending, his tone was clear and calm.

'I honestly don't know' Sienna was just as confused as Patrick although not as fraction as angry.

'God dammit Sienna, why must you lie?' Patrick slammed his fist on the bed, forcing Sienna to flinch in fear. He then began to heavily pace the room, trying desperately to gain control and perspective on what was happening.

'I'm not lying, I swear to you. Look, maybe I should-' Patrick glares at Sienna

'Should what? Come back into the village?' Patrick stopped pacing and let out a loud and distinctive tut in disbelief. 'You've brought enough shame and embarrassment to me already. I will not be the one responsible for letting the local nutcase loose in the village once again'.

'But how else will we find out what they want from me?' From Patrick's point of view, venom and venom only was pouring from Sienna's mouth. From an outsider, if one was to witness what was going on, they would only hear innocence.

Patrick glanced at Sienna, confused, Should he trust her? It was, in his mind, like trusting an alcoholic in an off license. There was a long moment of silence before Patrick threw off his blazer and wrapped it around Sienna's head so that she could not be seen.

'You will wear this until we arrive back at the flat and you will remain there until the woman from social services has been. You will wash, dress immaculately and eat whatever is given you and you must not, under any circumstances leave the flat until you return back here. I will not allow to bring further shame to our family in front of social services. Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes father' Sienna mumbled from underneath Patrick's blazer, only just able to breathe.

Patrick is pacing through the practically empty village, dragging sienna behind him. However, he receives an unexpected phone call from the school board governors. He lets it ring for a moment before realising he must answer.

'Stay here and do not move a muscle' pulling Sienna by his side, he whispers venomously into his ear before letting and wondering off. Sienna did as she was told, too scared to do anything else. Fate, on the other hand had other ideas. Whilst in a world of her own, Lyndsey Butterfield crashed into Sienna, dropping all her bags.

'I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was doing. World of my own' Lyndsey hadn't quite noticed the large, dark grey blazer wrapped around what she thought was a strangers head. Not to give anything awy regarding her identity, Sienna nodded. 'Are you ok?' Lyndsey began to notice the blazer and knew something wasn't right. Again, Sienna nodded.

Lyndsey however, wasn't convinced. If this person really was ok then surely they would say? Determined to help this obviously upset person, she tried to gently remove the blazer but nobody how hard she tried, sienna ducked, dived and managed to avoid her. However, she seemed to have ducked and dived a little too much as the blazer slipped off, revealing her identity.

Lyndsey stood, staring at Sienna not knowing what to do or say. Sienna on the other hand stood frozen wishing the ground would open her up and swallow her whole.

'Si-Bu-You-'  
'Shut up and pass me the blazer' sienna was sharp and couldn't look at Lyndsey

'Are you ok?' Lyndsey, like everyone else in the village knew what sienna had done and was disgusted. Her brain told her to walk away from Sienna and leave her be but her heart told her something very different. Something inside Lyndsey told her that Sienna was hurt and it had nothing to do with her previous behaviours. She couldn't help but want to help her and despite everything, Sienna was only human.

She couldn't fight it anymore. Without thinking, Sienna fell to the floor and burst into tears. Whilst most would walk away, Lyndsey knelt down and tried to comfort her. With passers-by beginning to look, Lyndsey gently wrapped the blazer loosely around Sienna's head so she had plenty of room to breathe but could not be seen, gently took her by the hand and lead her to the Roscoes.

'Come on… let's get you inside'.


	4. Chapter 4

Sienna sat in the roscoe kitchen, nervously trying to hold in her emotions whilst not knowing what to think. Lyndsey was making a cup of tea. She was tempted to get something stronger but knowing the state sienna was in, she didn't want to run the risk of her getting drunk.  
'Here you go' Lyndsey handed Sienna a cup of tea. For someone who had been living off one cold bowl of soup a day, this was like gold dust.  
'Thanks' feeling ashamed, Sienna couldn't look at Lyndsey, it was as though the Blake's were too strong to ever need to rely on anyone and to do so was embarrassing.  
'So what's going on?' Lyndsey was one of very few people that genuinely cared. Even though a student, she saw such a wide range of people coming in and out of the hospital and deep down she knew that there was a reason for Sienna's behaviour, past and present.  
'I can't say' Sienna stared into her steaming hot cup of tea, wishing and waiting for something. But what?  
'You can tell me anything'. Lyndsey reached out her hand to comfort Sienna but she flinched away. Lyndsey looked at her with sympathy and hope. Clearly she was a troubled soul with a lot of weight on her shoulders, weight that needed to be lifted by talking to someone.  
'No I cant, don't you understand?'  
'No I don't but I want to' Sienna was beginning to weaken. Maybe she could trust Lyndsey? After all, she did take her in and if she didn't speak to someone soon she would explode. 'I promise I won't tell anyone. Come on sienna, people don't break down like that for nothing'. Embarrassment shot through sienna like a bullet. How dare she get so upset in such a public place.  
'The whole village hates me, i'm too afraid to even breathe and social services turned up at Mark's door this morning requesting to see me and I have no idea why'. Sienna took a deep breath and let it all out. Maybe Lindsey was somebody who genuinely cared? Of course, she wasn't about to spill _everything, _she was far too clever for that.  
'What are you afraid of?' Lindsey's soft, gentle voice was like a harmony; so angelic and peaceful. Her body was raging with angelic passion bursting to get out.  
'i-'  
'SIENNA!' Sienna was interrupted by Patrick who burst through the back door 'I've been so worried about you, are you ok? I checked the hospital and you weren't there and I panicked, especially knowing that every person in the village hates her and would rather see her dead than alive!'  
'Hi Patrick. Sienna's ok, she's just a little shaken, nothing a nice hot bath won't fix.'. Lyndsey smiled at sienna who wished Patrick hadn't walked in as she realised that Lindsey was ok, she was on her side and she was somebody to talk to.  
'Thank you, Lindsey. Again, I have been so worried. If there's anything I can do…' Patrick held Sienna in a loving hug but sienna couldn't help but feel it wasn't genuine and that it was all for show.  
'It's fine. Like I say, hot bubble bath and comfort food will do the job'.  
'Come on sienna, let's get you home'. Patrick gently lead sienna out the back door, looking back and smiling at Lyndsey who was more than happy to reciprocate.  
'Do you mind telling me what all that was about? I thought I told you to stay put!' Patrick barked at Sienna as he once again dragged her through the village 'And what the hell are you doing without the blazer on your head? People are vying for your blood and all I am doing is trying to protect because I love you and what do you do? You throw it all back in my face'  
'I tried to stop her but she was having none of it and the blazer fell off, there was nothing I could do. And don't you think that was a little dramatic, people would rather see me dead than alive!' Sienna was feeling brave. For the first time in a long time, she felt human and she had human rights. The right to be treated with respect and not pushed around. 'Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone any of your nasty little secrets'.  
'Just get in there'. Sienna and Patrick had reached the flat. Opening the door and checking nobody was around, Patrick practically threw Sienna through the door.  
'Mark?'  
'Sienna…'  
'Mark?'  
'Alright dad…'  
'What are you doing here?' Patrick was filled with Horror, how much had Dodger heard?  
'I came to apologise for storming out earlier'  
'It's fine, all is forgiven' Patrick tried to hush Dodger out of the flat so that he could speak to Sienna alone but it soon became clear that Dodger wasn't having any of it.  
'I really think we should talk it out, you know? We've fallen out so many times and I hate it, it kills me every time'. Dodgers soft spoken words could make the coldest of hearts melt.  
'Now is not the time, Mark. We have stuff to sort out'. Patrick was determined to get rid of Dodger which he was finding difficult, especially as his relationship with Dodger was incredibly important to him.  
'Maybe I can help?'  
'Thank you Mark but this doesn't concern you'  
'oh, right so you think people pass by and think poor innocent Dodger, doesn't have a clue his brother is a cold blooded killer and his sister's a nutcase, (no offense). No, they pass, judge and think that I'm involved and I'm not; all I wanna do is do the right thing. Please, just let me help you'.  
'ok, fine… but not a word to anyone. If anyone asks you have no idea where Sienna is and you're not interested. We need to be vigilant when coming in and out of this flat, nobody must know a thing'. Patrick took a deep breath and sighed. He quickly realised Dodger wasn't going to be put off that easily, but could he really drag him into his wicked and controlling plans?  
'fine' in a way, Dodger was at the point of desperation. Ever since finding out the truth about his brother, his life has had so many twists and turns that it doesn't know where it's up to. All Dodger wants, all he ever wants is to have a nice, easy life and to enjoy himself.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been twenty four days since Sienna had temporarily moved into the flat. Much to Patrick's dismay, Dodger had to. It may seem surprising how willing Dodger was to help Sienna after everything she had done, especially when he was disgusted by her actions. However, if it had taught him anything, it had taught it him that no matter how hard you try, when a member of your family messes up, you will always be tarred with the same brush. So rather than fight a losing battle with those that judge, help them make it right.  
Being back in the village was no walk in the park for Sienna. She wasn't permitted to go outside for any reason and she was under the thumb of her controlling, manipulative and some might say abusive father. However, it was much better than living in the house of her deceased mother. For starters she had sunlight, she had a TV to keep her occupied and under strict instruction from Patrick, she was eating well.  
Sienna hadn't noticed what impact a single bowl of soup a day was having on her body. The night previous, Sienna had her first proper meal in what felt like a life time. The morning after, she had a bowl of porridge for breakfast accompanied by a whole apple. She looked in the mirror, feeling and looking more energetic, healthier, happier and she had colour in her cheeks. In comparison, she was a weak, pale, almost gaunt reflection of her former self.  
It was late evening. Patrick was working late as exams were approaching. Dodger was out somewhere, doing god only knows what. A girl probably. Sienna was sat in the flat alone. Alone, bored and lonely. Suddenly, the door burst open.  
'Alright' Dodger bounced in the room with a grin on his face and holding a large pizza box  
'Where's dad?' Sienna asked nervously.  
'Working late, not going to be back for an hour'. Dodger strode into the room without a care the world, almost like he was proud of himself. 'I, got us this'. Dodger threw the pizza box onto the coffee table in front of the sofa, continuously grinning. Sienna stared at the pizza box in awe. She had never seen anything so magical in all her life. And the smell… Even if she wasn't to have a single bite, she'd still have the smell and she couldn't be happier. 'I'm gonna jump in the shower, but feel free to start without me' Dodger disappeared into the bathroom. Sienna continued to stare at the pizza in disbelief. Was she really allowed to eat some?  
Dodger returned half an hour later wearing only a towel around his waist. Before tucking into the pizza with Sienna, he went into the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed a beer  
'Want one?' Dodger said turning to Sienna who had a mouthful of pizza. Sienna nodded her head as she didn't want to speak with food in her mouth, awfully bad manners.  
'Dodger grabbed a beer for Sienna and threw himself on the sofa next to her. He opened the pizza box but to his surprise there was none left. Mischievously, he turned to sienna who was looking rather guilty.  
'I'm sorry…'  
'Enjoy that?' Dodger smirked at sienna, who shortly followed suite and the both of them were chuckling. 'Here, take this and wash it down'. Dodger opened the bottle of beer using his teeth and handed her the bottle. Immediately, she took a generous swig and let out a large burp.  
'You carry on like that and people will be thinking we're identical'. Dodger remarked on Sienna's rather impressive burp.  
'Mark… wrong body parts'. Sienna blushed.  
'Don't know about that, I reckon I'm well on my way to a B cup'. Dodger looked down at his nipples and smirked, as did sienna. 'Cheers?' Dodger raised his glass, sienna precipitated and they clinked, smiling at each other. Sienna and Dodger sat for a while, doing nothing except enjoying there cold beers.  
'What are we going to do about the pizza box? I know I'm supposed to be eating well but dad will go mental if he sees it'. Reality kicked in. It had been forty five minutes since dodger walked in holding the pizza box.  
'Well, I am starving. Especially since a certain somebody nicked my pizza. I'll make a sandwich or something and say I had the pizza and you had the sandwich'.  
'but-'  
'I'll make it a super sandwich with anything and everything on it'  
'Thank you Mark'. Sienna grinned.  
Sexual tension began to fill the air which both of them noticed and wanted to erase immediately. Mark shot up and headed into the bedroom to get changed and Sienna, was he left, began to tidy the mess they had left behind and erase all evidence of a takeaway and what Patrick would call a 'luxurious night'.  
Just as she had finished tidying up after Dodger's super sandwich, Patrick walked through the door. He seemed to be in a pleasant mood, but Sienna wouldn't dare tell him about the pizza and the beers.  
'Good evening' he smiled as he strolled into the flat suited up and carrying his suitcase.  
'Good evening'. Sienna muttered nervously, scared that her dad will find out what she had done.  
'How was your day?' he said as he sat himself on the sofa.  
'Fine, yours?' Sienna asked as she made her father a cup of tea  
'Usual… Robbie Roscoe running riot and failing to understand the concept of rules and discipline'.  
'Can you not just expel him, would make your life a whole lot easier?' Sienna passes Patrick the cup of tea.  
'Thank you. No, I have the school board up close and personal at the minute with exams coming up and it's not going to look good, is it? Don't you worry Sienna, he'll get his comeuppance, everyone does'. Patrick then gave sienna a funny sort of look. A look that told her that although he was talking about Robbie Roscoe, he was referencing to her.  
'Well, I'm sure you'll do what's right'. Sienna wasn't about to allow what could have very well been her paranoia affect her. Although she didn't have all of her freedom, she was a lot better off than she was the day before and she was happy.  
'Where's Mark?' Patrick took a sip of his hot cup of tea and only just noticed Dodger wasn't there.  
'He… Went to bed'. This was only partly true. To avoid any sort of tension, Mark got dressed, made his sandwich then stayed in his bedroom for the remainder of the night.  
'Early for him, isn't it?' Patrick remained pleasant, much to Sienna's surprise.  
'He had a busy day with work or something. I don't know, wasn't really paying much attention'. Sienna smiled quickly then turned away. She was very good at lying and thinking on her feet but look her in the eyes straight after and she'd be sussed.  
'Men stuff, eh? I don't blame you sienna. How are you feeling about tomorrow?' Sienna had totally forgot about the next day, the day when social services were coming to speak to her. In all honesty she was dreading it. Not what they wanted to talk about, but once they had gone, it was back down in the basement she went.


	6. Chapter 6

Wednesday had finally arrived. Patrick was scurrying around the flat like a headless chicken, barking at anyone who even thought about speaking to him. Sienna had locked herself in the bedroom, sitting anxiously on the bed thinking up excuses as to not go into the main room whilst wondering if she was more anxious about finding out what social services wanted or being made to go back into the basement of her deceased mothers house. Dodger however, was casually slouching on the sofa, playing on his phone. Patrick was even more of a state since Dodger had failed to specify the time the woman had stated, apparently he 'couldn't bothered 'cause my head was mashed up'. Of course, he didn't he literally couldn't be bothered, he just forgot due to the shock but the term that he used, referenced to laziness which Patrick despised which again, infuriated him more.  
'For goodness sake, Mark. If you're going to sit there at least try and do something useful'  
'like what, dad? Go into the woman's head and find out what she wants with Sienna?'  
'Like try and remember something useful'.  
'That aint fair, that. You know I've worked hard to help you. And my memory is usually alright, just the circumstances that's all'.  
'Oh, Well… well done'.  
'What for?'  
'Well you clearly haven't slept with her. Aren't they the usual circumstances you remember?'  
'Not fair, dad… not fair at all'  
'Yes, well… unfair as it may be, it is also true'  
'oh flaming hell!' Dodger shot up, shouting to himself  
'What have you done now?'  
'It's what I aint done… supposed to ring the prison, get a visiting order for Theresa and take Kathleen angel with me'.  
'That child is not your problem, and neither is that… thing or whatever you want to call it'.  
'Theresa aint a thing, dad and she's been mythering me for weeks; she's sending me letters every day for the last month to go'  
'Do you even like her? –FOR GOODNESS SAKE SIENNA, HURRY UP!- It's an awful lot of trouble for one girl, especially when you consider what she's done'.  
'I didn't think I did; I was just using her to get over Texas then I knew I didn't like her after she put a gun to my head but then she was really there for me, you know?'  
'I suppose, but –I'M REALLY STARTING TO LOSE PATIENCE, NOW SIENNA! –I just hope you're doing the right thing'.  
Dodger passed a look of uncertainty; in his head he thought a lot of Theresa – Despite almost shooting him, she had been there for him, they had a good bond (although Dodger's bond with Kathleen Angel was probably stronger in a different way), she was easy and she was good in bed. However, his heart belonged to Texas and rather than going back into his chest when she went forever, his heart went with her. Will he ever love again? Maybe that's what he trying to prove, that he can. But for the foreseeable future, his heart was buried in the cemetery.  
Meanwhile, Sienna sat on the edge of the bed, ready as ready can be, frantically brushing and running the straighteners through her hair. She wasn't ready for this, whatever it was. The worst part was not knowing. If, for example, Patrick hadn't miraculously convinced Darren and Nancy to not press charges against Sienna and she was about to go to court to get her sentencing, she would know what was coming; she would know that she would be going to prison and the only thing to fear, would be prison itself. But this, this was different. This was the worst type of fear, the fear where you don't know what it is you're afraid of. Time was running out. Patrick began to knock heavily on the door. This was it. The moment of truth.  
'What the flaming hell were you doing in there?' Patrick asked so bluntly as Sienna swung open the door and floated past him.  
'Sorry dad, there are some things a girl just can't tell' Sienna cooly sat down next to Dodger who was once again playing on his phone and sat where he had previous.  
'For goodness sake Mark, put it away!' Patrick snatched the phone from Dodger who was not happy about it.  
'What are you doing?! I'd just got on level 189 on Candy Crush!'  
'Nobody plays candy crush anymore, mark!' Sienna remarked. Patrick was about to tell them both of but there was a knock on the door.  
'This will be her. Mark, in the bedroom please'.  
'But dad, I want him here. I need his support'.  
'Not dressing like that you don't'. Whilst Patrick was suited up and Sienna wore a very elegant black dress, both as though they were going to a ball, Dodger sat in his usual white vest, chequered shirt and scuffed jeans.  
'What's wrong with the way I dress?' Dodger, who didn't care much at fashion, and would rather chose comfort over style took offence to what his dad was saying. It was almost as though Patrick was looking down his nose at Dodger, his own son. There was another knock at the door. Patrick had no choice but to allow Dodger to stay where he was, as he was. He disappeared for a moment or two whilst he answered the door. When he returned, he was with a young, incredibly beautiful woman who looked more like a pop star than a social worker. Despite this, it didn't calm Sienna's nerves in the slightest but it did make Dodger happy.  
'Hiya, I'm Cheryl'. She was dressed smartly, but in a casual way. She had long brown wavy hair and a smile that could melt ice. She was a Geordie girl with a calm, relaxing tone.  
'This is mark, my son who you've met before'. Dodger didn't move, he just stared at her, grinning whilst fighting the enormous temptation to not bite his lip and check her out.  
'And this is Sienna'. Sienna took a deep breath, stood, smiled and held out her hand for Cheryl to shake.  
'No need to stand on my account, pet'. Cheryl did precipitate but she didn't feel it to be necessary. However, she was impressed at how polite this girl was, clearly she came from a good family.  
'Please, sit'. Cheryl sat down on a chair facing sienna. 'Would you like a pot of tea?' Patrick resumed his charming yet professional self, the version of him a parent would see at school.  
'I'm alright ta, pet'. Patrick sat on the sofa next to Sienna with Dodger in the middle.  
'Mind if we get straight to the point? I'm too nervous' Sienna said nervously, almost unable to look Cheryl in the face,  
'Sienna…' said Patrick, feeling slightly embarrassed  
'It's fine. Really, and completely understandable. I'd the same, too if some random Geordie social worker turned up at my door needing to speak to us'  
'Sorry about that, I was… away with… Some friends. One of them was getting married so we went for a spa weekend'. Not only was he fighting the urges to not picture her naked, but Dodger was also finding it difficult not to laugh at the irony at what Sienna had just said.  
'Was getting married?'  
'Yes, she find out her fiancé was cheating so it ended'.  
'People don't fall in love like they used to anymore. Everybody's cheating; such a same'  
'Crying shame…' Dodger couldn't help himself. He gazed wondrously at this stunningly beautiful woman who was sat almost right in front of him. His glares didn't go un-noticed by Patrick who shot a look at dodger and kicked his legs hard when Cheryl wasn't looking.  
'So why did you need to see me?'  
'Ahh, right' Cheryl lifts up her bag and pulls out some papers. 'We noticed from our records that in 2004 you had a baby who you gave up for adoption?'  
'Yes, but-' Sienna was interrupted by Patrick  
'What's that got to do with anything? That was ten years ago almost' he asked nervously  
'Everything. It was a little girl, you named her Sophie?' Sienna's eyes became blurry with tears. In her mind she was thirteen again and shortly after giving birth to a beautiful baby girl, she had to say goodbye forever. She was stood in the cemetery, watching the tiny white coffin being lowered into the ground. Only she and her father were there. It was pouring down with rain and Patrick held a large black umbrella.  
'Yes, I remember' Sienna fought with all her might to stop the tears but it was impossible. One my one they escaped and rolled down her cheek.  
'Along with the adoption papers, was this'. Cheryl pulled out a note, a note written clearly in Sienna's handwriting. 'it requests that if anything shouldn't happen to the child's adopted family and she has nowhere to go, she be returned to her biological family'. Patrick, Sienna and mostly Dodger sat in a complete state of shock. 'Usually we would disregard anything like this but it was written the when the child belonged to paternal mother. In this case, Sienna and we have to regard it as part of the terms and conditions of the adoption'. There was so much empathy in Cheryl's voice, like she wanted to hug them. Sienna felt as though she was dangling upside down from the end of the world, not knowing what to do or think, in a state of complete shock. Dodger felt the same, although he was more confused as he was sure Sienna had said the baby died. Patrick on the other hand was furious'.  
'And you're actually taking this seriously? She was a child for goodness sake, she was underage herself. Surely that counts for nothing?'  
'Usually Mr Blake I would agree with you, the fact that Sienna was at the time under the age of consent and very much a child herself in the eyes of the law would count for something, but the fact that your signature is on it, as her legal guardian and of legal age, makes this note credible'. Cheryl handed the note to Patrick who practically snatched it from her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Cheryl was right, there was a note, written in Sienna's handwriting requesting the child be brought back to her if something was to happen that meant "Sophie" could not be cared for and underneath, was his signature which signalised his support of the request therefore making it perfectly valid.


	7. Chapter 7

'You lied to me' Sienna snarled at Patrick with the greatest venom in her voice. Cheryl was long gone, after showing the note to Patrick and Sienna (Dodger didn't get to see it. Sienna only saw it because she snatched it from Patrick who couldn't fight her in front of company) there was a lot of rising tension in the air which had got so thick, you could have put a knife through it. Sienna, Patrick and Dodger were stood in the middle of the room. Sienna, raging at her father who was in a complete state of shock and Dodger took his mind back to when he first met them; when they didn't have a clue who he was. Patrick told him his son was dead and Sienna tried to pay him off so he would leave them alone. This right now, caught up in this argument was probably a lot less awkward.  
'Sienna, i-' Patrick had no comeback. What could he say to justify himself?  
'I mean, it's not like a little lie like yes of course I sent your letter off to Santa, Sienna but you've not been a good girl this year so you only get a small amount of the presents you wanted, and it's not even the real thing, just cheap nasty versions of what you asked for. Then again, I wasn't much of a believer in Santa Clause, was I dad? You always made sure I had a firm grasp on reality'.  
'You never believed in Santa?' Dodger's heart was broken. For any kid, never mind his twin sister, to not believe in Santa was horrific. Santa is Christmas, the Christmas spirit, the magic. If you don't have that, what have you got?  
'Please, i-'  
'No dad. You have gone too far this time. I attended my own daughter's funeral. I stood and watched them lower the tiniest coffin I had even seen into the ground, cried so many tears and you… you knew the truth, you knew it was a lie and all one big set up because you had done it. Hadn't you dad?' Sienna's eyes, red and puffy from the endless, countless tears, breathing heavily. She stared vividly at her father, furious without blinking.  
'Come here…' Dodgers soft comforting voice was a breath of fresh air to Sienna. As he pulled her into her hug she sank into the shoulder of his shirt and let the tears crash from her eyes.  
'I just don't understand why' Sienna was turned away from Patrick and still hugging Dodger who, despite feeling for Sienna with all his heart, couldn't hate Patrick. Not just because he was his dad, but deep down, Dodger knew he was trying to do right by his daughter.  
'Yes I did Sienna but you have to understand…'  
'Understand, what dad? You did it because you love me? What about all the other stuff you did? You know, I'm glad in a way mum ran off and took Mark with her because then he wouldn't see what a cruel, manipulative man you are!' Sienna turned hastily and stared Patrick in the eye. Once she had finished, she stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.  
'Sienna! Sienna!' Patrick rapped on the door. 'And what do you think you did is going to affect us? This is why I lied to you, pulling stunts like that. You were an inconsiderate, selfish child and personally I don't think you've grown out of that-'  
'Bit harsh, Dad?'  
'Mark, Please. You don't know what you're talking about. Sienna is my daughter and I know the best way to deal with her'.  
'Yeah, but…'  
'Sienna! Are you listening to me? God only knows what you've got us into now. I'm not just talking about the kid-'  
'SOPHIE! Her name is Sophie'.  
'Ok, fine… I'm not just talking about Sophie, I'm talking about the authorities. That whole fiasco with Darren and the Osborne's wasn't that long ago, the police are still after you. Your name gets mentioned, even just once and it's goodbye freedom and a life time in prison'.  
'Hang on, I thought you said you got Darren to drop the charges?' Dodger interrupted. Unbeknown to them, Sienna and crept the door open and was listening in.  
'Just can't help yourself, can you dad?' Sienna snarled at Patrick before once again slamming the door shut before opening it again. 'And If you think for one moment I am going back into that horrid basement you can think again'. For the final time, Sienna slammed the door shut in Patrick's face. What else could he do? He had to let her have her way.  
Sienna was very much a free bird from that moment on. In fact more so as she was making up for lost time. Music was blaring through the flat from the bedroom; Sienna was in the bathroom and Patrick was walking in after finishing work, not at all pleased with the music.  
'SIENNA! ARE YOU IN THERE? TURN THE MUSIC DOWN! Honestly, it's like living with a teenager'. Patrick sighed as he threw his briefcase on the couch.  
'What were you saying, dad?' Sienna emerged from the bathroom wearing a dressing gown and a towel wrapped around her head. Obviously she had just come out of the shower.  
'Turn that music down, will you? I've got a headache as it is'. Sienna didn't reply but she did go into the bedroom and turned the music off as requested.  
'What are we doing for tea, dad? I am practically starving'. Upon returning from the bedroom still in her robe.  
'Can you please put some clothes on? I don't want you galloping around the house wearing practically nothing, especially when you only have male company. And I'll go get us a pizza. Cheryl will be here later, and-'  
'What? Dad, why are you just telling me this!'  
'I thought you knew..'  
'Obviously not'.  
'Right, well I will go get us that pizza and you get ready. Please be sure to look respectable'. Patrick left and the moment Sienna heard the door close, the music was back on and Sienna was in the bedroom. Moments later, the flat was silent and Sienna emerged from the bedroom wearing her, rather sexy underwear with her earphones in and her hair and make-up done. She had gone into the kitchen for a glass of water and again, because her earphones were in, she hadn't heard a thing.  
'FLAMING HELL SIENNA, PUT IT AWAY!' Dodger was in the living room and caught an eye full when Sienna reached up for a glass.  
'Mark, what are you doing here?' Asked Sienna sheepishly as she turned round, noticed him standing there, took out her earphones and tried to cover up her body with her hands.  
'I just came to get my charger'.  
'It's there, get it'  
'Can you go in the bedroom, please? I really don't wanna be looking at my half naked sister whilst I'm getting it'. Feeling incredibly flustered, Sienna made slowly crept into the bedroom. However, the handle of the bottom cupboard caught on her knickers and she was stuck.  
'Oh for goodness sake. Mark, I need your help'  
'What? No way'  
'Mark, you have to help me, I am stuck and I can't reach'.  
'I aint touching your… your..'  
'Bottom, Mark. Bottom. Everybody has one'  
'Yeah but you're my sister and it's half hanging out'  
'Just don't look. Please Mark, I need get ready'.  
'ok, fine but I aint touching it'. Dodger slowly approached Sienna, as though he was about to face a burglar or kill a spider, if he was afraid. Using his fingers only, he untied Sienna from the cupboard with great difficulty. She turned to face his and as she did, he clenched his eyes shut.  
'What are you doing?'  
'I need to past you'  
'oh… right then' Dodger pointed his head at the ground, opened his eyes and tried to manoeuvre himself so he wouldn't bang into anything or have to look at Sienna.  
'Thank you mark, I owe you one' Sienna said as she passed him. With the door shut, Dodger spoke through the door  
'Yeah, well that's gonna cost a bit more than a few beers and if dad finds out, he'll go mental'.


	8. Chapter 8

Sienna, Patrick and Dodger once again sat anxiously waiting for Cheryl's arrival. It wasn't as bad as last time but still incredibly nerve wrecking. Whilst Sienna re-lived the blurry moment when Cheryl told her about her daughter in her mind, Patrick glared at Dodger, disgusted by the way he was dressed.  
'Must you be dressed like that?' Patrick snarled at Dodger  
'It's what I always wear'  
'Exactly'  
'Don't be like that, dad. I could do with his support'.  
'Besides, I aint missing this show'. Dodger smirked. Both sienna and Patrick knew exactly what was on his mind. However, Cheryl had arrived and Patrick needed to answer.  
'hiya' Cheryl entered with her usual warm, comforting smile.  
'Please, sit. Refreshment?' Patrick always made sure he was the perfect host.  
'I'm alright, thanks pet'. Cheryl said as she placed her bag down.  
'Firstly, let me apologise for last time you were here; incredibly rude'. Patrick gave a subtle yet sufficient glare in Sienna's direction who looked away in embarrassment.  
'Yes, I am very sorry'. Sienna said sheepishly.  
'No need to say sorry. If anything, should be me apologising. It's a massive bombshell I dropped'.  
'Yes, well… Let's continue where we left off, shall we?' Patrick never was one for allowing too much sympathy on him or any of his family, especially Sienna.  
'Right, well… Your daughter, Sienna-'  
'Sophie' Sienna snapped  
'Sienna…' Patrick said embarrassed.  
'Sorry'  
'It's fine, honestly. You don't need to apologise. It's perfectly natural. Sophie is ten years old, which you've probably guessed. She lives in Manchester and she now goes by the name of Bethany Alexandra, or Beth for short'  
'No, No, NO! her name is Sophie!' Sienna stood up anxiously whilst breathing heavily and panicking. Sophie/Bethany was her daughter she should name her.  
'Sienna, sit down!' Patrick barked at Sienna who seemed no sign of calming down. Instead she seemed to be getting more worked up. Dodger, being a lot more sensitive than Patrick stood and hugged his sister. Holding her in his arms, he stroked her hair gently.  
'It's alright, it's alright… Listen to me, she will always be Sophie to you, me, dad and the people that matter. Besides, it's just a name. My name's Mark but people call me Dodger; it don't bother me. But the people I care about the most like you and dad, you call me Mark. It's just a name. it's just a name… it's what's in here that counts'. Sienna lifted her head and dodger held it and looked into her eyes. He wasn't really thinking about what he was saying, he was just saying what he thought was the right thing, what would calm her down.  
'you're right, I'm sorry… I'm sorry'. Feel shameful, Sienna returned to her seat, as did Dodger. Feeling the glare of Patrick's anger, she avoided looking at him any means possible. a  
'please, stop apologising. Your behaviour is completely natural. In fact, I wouldn't blame you if you reacted worse. It's such a huge thing, give yourself credit'. Inside, Patrick was cringing. If anyone was the victim, it was him. He was the one that loved her, supported her, tried to do the best by her and tried to ease and disguise her pregnancy symptoms. He was the one that had to lie to everyone saying she had a sickness bug and she's had an allergic reaction to paracetomol hence why her tummy was swollen. Sienna was the guilty one. Putting herself out there like some useless whore and getting knocked up… and at such a young age, too.  
'So about... Sophie' Patrick came ever so close to saying her real name. The only thing that stopped him was the thought of Sienna causing another scene; he couldn't stand the embarrassment.  
'To be totally honest, she's not had the best of times. When she was six her adopted parents had a baby biologically so she felt pushed out by all the family and developed a lot of attachment issues. Then a few weeks ago her parents died in a car crash. Her adopted brother has gone to live with his aunt, also his legal guardian, but Sophie-'  
'What about Sophie?' Sienna leapt up, her heart beating so fast it could very well jump out of her chest.  
'Well, usually custody would go to the nearest relative of the adopted family as with the biological child but-'  
'But what?' Sienna Cut Cheryl off again  
'Sienna' Patrick was becoming increasingly annoyed with Sienna. More so he was feeling embarrassed; what on earth must Cheryl think of him and his family?  
'I spoke to my superior and we both agreed that the note written by miss Blake and Signed by Mr Blake was, is part of the terms of the adoption'.  
'So what are you getting at?' Patrick was clever man, he is a very clever man and deep down he knew exactly what Cheryl was getting at.  
'Since the passing of her adoptive parents, Bethany-Alexandra Jones' legal parent/guardian is miss Sienna Blake'.  
Sienna couldn't hide it, tears streamed from her eyes and she had the biggest grin on her face. Her heart leapt to the heavens and she floated on air. This was it, this was her dream, her fantasy and t was becoming very real. She didn't need her prince charming, she just needed her princess and she had her.  
'But what if we don't want her?' Patrick blurted out in a confused rage. This wasn't happening, surely. After all that he did, she was coming back into their lives.  
'Dad!' Patrick may as well got a gun and shot her in the stomach. It en years have hurt a lot less. For excruciatingly painful ten years, Sienna had longed to hold a baby in her arms. A baby she could call her own.  
'Well if that be the case Mr Blake then I will have to find her a new home but you, or now Sienna as she is of legal age, will have to re-sign adoption papers and once again hand over all rights.' There was a definite tone of disappointment in Cheryl's voice. She respected Patrick, truly saw him as a loving family man.  
'NO! I won't do it. I am not signing over my baby to a complete stranger again. This time she's mine and I am keeping her'. Sienna's anger turned to strength and she said exactly what she was thinking although she may regret it later. 'Please dad, let me have my baby back. Let's bring her home'. Sienna stared softly into Patrick's eyes, like a puppy dog. There was a long, emotional pause as Patrick thought over what had been said, how it had been said and the look in sienna's eyes as it was said.  
'Just out of curiosity, what would be the protocol if-'  
'with Bethany/Sophie's social worker and yourselves, I would arrange a visit within the next few weeks and I would bring Bethany with me. Then, again, a week or two later, another visit. This would carry on until she felt comfortable enough to be left alone with you and we felt she could handle what was going on'. Seeing the excitement in Sienna's face, Cheryl changed her tone. 'I must warn you though, it will be a long road and be may be even months until she is here living with you'. Sienna's stomach took a punch, and a hard one at that. Months were too long, she needed her baby with her there and now. Then again, surely it was worth it and better late than never. Right?


	9. Chapter 9

Dodger was stood on the boat deck, sweeping up a huge mess after some idiots decided to get drunk at the pub and play a game involving who could throw empty cans over the river and on to the boat. He had totally forgot it was the day Cheryl was bringing Bethany to meet Sienna for the first time. Frustrated he couldn't be there and not knowing what to do with himself, Patrick decided to pay dodger a visit  
'Mark…' Dodger paused sweeping up. Despite his anger at the mess, he was seemed very up  
'Alright dad? Looking rather dapper!'  
'Yes I am 'alright' and I am looking 'dapper' as you so commonly put it' Dodger just laughed. You'd think working at a school, Patrick would know slang.  
'So what brings you here?' Patrick looked down his nose at where Dodger lived with Dirk. It was never a home and never could be. It's a boat. A boat is boat and not a home. Of course, Patrick would never show this, Dodger was his son and so long he wasn't homeless and was happy, he would be happy for him.  
'I, just… had a few spare minutes on my hand so I thought I would visit my son'  
'yeah? Well your son is busy cleaning up mess from idiots that think it's funny to throw cans everywhere' not only was there cans to be picked up, but also sprays of beer that needed to be cleaned.  
'Would you like a hand?' Dodger stopped sweeping and looked at Patrick suspiciously.  
'What's going on, dad?'  
'fine. If you must know it's the day-' Patrick paused as he saw the look on dodger's face. Gobsmacked, Dodger's jaw dropped harder and faster than the broom. His body failed to function properly and when it did, it was incredibly slow.  
'holy shit on a brick'  
'MARK! what the hell do you think you are doing, using that sort of language?'  
'Fucking hell, fucking hell…' Dodger didn't know whether to scream or run away. The level of shock he was in, was enormous. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He almost felt as though he had been winded  
'MARK!' Patrick growled in horror.  
'That's her dad, that's her… Bethany'. Dodger pointed directly at a little girl who had long, Mousey brown hair, exactly like Sienna's only longer and in two perfect plats. She very dainty features, just like Sienna and didn't seem to smile much. She wasn't a girly girl but she did wear a dress. A long, black dress with black tights and black shiny shoes. She was walking hand in hand with Cheryl through the village, obviously making her way to the flat.  
'Yes well, the worst thing we can do is stare. This is Sienna's moment and if she finds out we saw her before she did, she will never forgive us'. Patrick grabbed hold of Dodger and pulled him to face him.  
'That's her… That's her. Shit, I need a drink!' Dodger took a deep breathe. He couldn't believe what he just saw.  
'No you don't. You need to stay right here and carry on as you were. Any attention brought to ourselves only increases the risk of being seen. And we don't want that, do we?'  
'Dad, you're acting as though this is no big deal. That little girl over there is my niece, your granddaughter. I don't have a clue what Sienna looked like when we were kids but even I know that Bethany. She looks so much like Sienna, it's scary'. Dodger torn away from Patrick and continued to stare at the girl as she skipped through the village with Cheryl.  
'of course I know it's a big deal. I just think we should remain calm and let Sienna have her moment'. Patrick stood behind Dodger, watching Cheryl and Bethany with him. His mind racing with such a range of emotions that he didn't know how to handle them.

Back at the flat Sienna felt physically sick. Shaking with nerves, she tried her best to tidy round but as she picked something up, she put it back just as it was. Too nervous to do anything else, and realising that what she was doing was pointless, Sienna sat on the sofa, staring at the clock. Five more minutes… three more minutes… two more minutes… one more minute… ding-dong! The doorbell rang. As it did, Sienna's stomach gave an almighty lurch and she ran in the toilet to be sick.  
Outside, unbeknown to Sienna, Patrick had given Cheryl a key. After hearing no answer from the door bell, she reached for a key.  
'It's in here somewhere… ahh, here it is'. Cheryl pulled out the key and put it into the lock. Before opening the door, she turned to Bethany.  
'Are you ok?' Bethany didn't answer, she just nodded  
'It's ok to be nervous. My friend sienna is really lovely and' Cheryl lowered her tone into a whisper 'I think I saw some Harry Potter books in the corner of the book shelf'. Cheryl smiled as Bethany's face lit up. Bethany had without a doubt inherited her mothers love of reading. 'You just do whatever you feel comfortable doing and we can leave at any point. Don't be afraid to ask any questions about… Well about anything, really. Are you ready?' Taking a deep breathe, and after seeing Bethany nod, Cheryl turned the key and opened the door.  
In the flat, Sienna was feeling worse than ever. Stood against the bathroom door and breathing heavily, she fought back the tears whilst muttering to herself 'I can't do this… I can't do this…' Maybe there was a way she could cancel and rearrange? Sienna didn't feel as strong as she had been recently. Yes, that's what she'll do. Grab her mobile, call Cheryl and rearrange. But it was too late.  
'Sienna? Sienna?' Cheryl crept through the flat, confused as to what was going on. Had she forgotten? Moments later, the bathroom door opened./  
'Sorry, I was…'  
'It's fine. Feeling overwhelmed is natural, who wouldn't?'  
'Is she…' Sienna looked around the room with her eyes only. No little girl was to be found.  
'Come on…' Cheryl made her way to the door which lead to the stairs and out of the flat. Stood anxiously was a timid ten year-old girl who didn't know what to do with herself.  
'Bethany, there is somebody I would like you to meet' Cheryl gently lead Bethany into the living room. Sienna literally felt breathe taken. Was this really happening? Stood nervously in front of her with her hand near her mouth, her other hand clutching Cheryl's for dear life was her daughter. The beautiful, perfect little angel she had given birth to ten years previous. 'Bethany, this is Sienna…' Fighting with every inch she had, sienna held back the tears and knelt down. 'Sienna, this is Bethany'.  
'Hi Bethany…' Sienna spoke with the softest and warmest of voices. Stopping the tears was becoming harder and harder. Nothing or nobody could ever take this away from her. This was the best day of her life.  
Bethany didn't say anything, she was too nervous. All she knew about this Sienna person was that she was a friend of Cheryl's and she needed a friend and Cheryl thought she would be perfect for her.  
'Would you like a drink or anything?' Anyone who knew Sienna and knew what she sounded like would not recognise her. By body yes but her voice, no; so warm, soft and comforting. Again, Bethany didn't reply, she just shook her head.  
'Should we sit down? Maybe you could tell Sienna about your favourite things?'  
'I'd like that very much' sienna smiled at Bethany. Feeling more relaxed, Cheryl lead Bethany to the sofa and the three of them sat down together, Bethany in the middle  
'OH FLAMING HELL!' whilst Sienna was spending precious time with her daughter, Patrick and Dodger had been cleaning the boat, inside and out. Dodger initially set out to clean the drunken mess up Patrick insisted. Dodger went to the other side of the boat and noticed that, assumingly the same drunken idiots who had threw the cans, has peed all up the side.  
'What's the matter, Mark?' hearing him rant, Patrick followed Mark outside.  
'Look at that… I'm gonna have to bleach it!' Dodger was gutted. Both him and Dirk worked hard on the boat to make it look nice. Ok, it wasn't perfect but all things considered it was ok. And more importantly, it was a home.  
'Do you have any? If not I could always go to priceless and get you some?'  
'Nah, I got some special bleach that won't ruin the sides'.  
'Where is it?'  
'it's in the van, I-' Dodger felt around his jeans pockets for the keys but they were no where to be found 'uh-oh'. Dodger suddenly realised where he had left them.  
'What's the matter?'  
'The flat! The keys are in the flat!'  
'Well you can't go up there, Cheryl's there with Bethany!'  
'Dad, if I don't clean that off by the time Dirk gets back with Cindy, he is gonna kill me'  
'When is he due back?'  
'This afternoon'  
'For goodness, sake-'  
I know, I know… I'm going to have to go up there!'  
'No Mark, you can't! Mark… MARK!' it was too late. Dodger had already jumped off the boat and was running as fast as he could to the flat. He stood outside the door for a moment, taking a deep breath and entering.  
When he entered the living room, it was quite the sight. Sienna was sat with Bethany on her lap, looking at the Harry Potter which Sienna had pulled from the shelf with Bethany excitingly telling her all about them. Sienna having the biggest grin on her face, taking in every word And Cheryl sat on the opposing chair watching admiringly at the mother/daughter bonding.  
'Sorry, I need to-' Dodger didn't say another word he just grabbed his keys and tried to get out of there as fast as he could.  
'Who are you?' Just as he was about to leave, Bethany pulled him. Like Sienna, she was perfectly spoken.  
'Mark' 'Dodger' Sienna and Dodger said in unison with a look of slight panic on there faces.  
'Ok, so your real name is mark but people call you Dodger… Why?' Bethany asked confidently  
'Because…' Dodger didn't particularly want to lie but the real, honest answer was about girls and sex and she was too young for that so he had to think of something quick. 'Because I was a naughty boy at school and always did naughty things but I always avoided trouble, somebody else always took the blame' Bethany chuckled, clearly she thought this was very funny and cool.  
'But we don't want to be like that, do we Bethany?' Cheryl glared at her with a smile on her face, as she did, she noticed the time on the clock. Unbeknown to anyone, Dodger had slipped out the door. 'I'm sorry to break this up but it's time to go'. Sienna's face dropped and her stomach felt a little kick. 'We'll come back again though, don't worry'. Cheryl saw the look of disappointment on Bethany's face, clearly she had bonded with Sienna.  
'yes!' Bethany muttered to herself.  
'When will you be back?' Sienna asked nervously. Now that she had Bethany in her life, she didn't want her to leave. She couldn't bear to lose her again.  
'We'll arrange something soon. Don't worry, we'll be in touch'. Cheryl stood up, took Bethany by the hand and made her way out of the flat.  
'Goodbye' Sienna waved as she watched Bethany walk down the stairs.  
'Goodbye Sienna, see you soon!' Sienna closed the door and melted. This was by far the greatest day of her life and she could not wait to do it all over again.


	10. Chapter 10

Something didn't quite sit right in Sienna's mind, there was something else she needed to do for it to become real. She had heard her daughter was alive, she had met her daughter but there was just that one final thing.  
Lying in bed as the sun slowly began to rise, Sienna tossed and turned wondering what she needed to do to tie up this loose nagging end which was driving her mad. Sienna was hyper sensitive to anything that could be used in connection to mental, insane or mad. She'd been sectioned for nine months, ironically the time period for a pregnancy, as it was her pregnancy and the loss of her child that drove her insane. After being released, she was sent to live in a dark, lonely basement which was no better than a prison cell. In fact, it was worse because she only had one bowl of cold, bland soup a day to live off.  
Patrick slept soundly in his bedroom, not a sound heard. Dodger asleep on the couch, his feet hanging off the end whilst grunting every now and again. Trying not to wake him, Sienna softly crept out of bed, threw on her jogging pants and trainers, the ones she wore in hospital, went into the living room and gently lifted up his hoodie and placed it on. She then looked herself in the mirror, took a deep breathe, tied up her hair, put on a baseball cap and put up the hood. With her head down, she walked out of the flat and into the village.  
By this time, the sun was well and truly shining brightly. As she ran down the stairs, she tried her best to sound like dodger, practising how he spoke but it was no use. She wasn't a very good impressionist and besides, she and Dodger had totally different body builds, anybody could tell she was lying. Scurrying through the village, she kept her head down and held tightly to the end of her hood so it wouldn't fall down.  
knock, knock knock. She hammered on the roscoes door. Only once she had finished did she realise that she couldn't run the risk of using her natural voice. However, it was too late to do anything except compromise as she went along as Freddie Roscoe was answering the door.  
'What?' Freddie was half asleep, clearly she had woken him. He stood lazily in the doorway wearing only his boxers.  
'Is Lyndsey in?' Sienna tried her best at portraying an accent that couldn't be different to hers. However, things didn't turn out how she had planned and if possible, she seemed to have an accent that was a mixture of Bristol and Stoke-On-Trent.  
'And what would you want with Lyndsey?'  
'I'm her work collegue… yeah, I need to ask her something'  
'can it not wait?' Freddie was clearly in no mood for chasing up and down the stairs, passing messages and waking people. Especially since Lyndsey, being his wife, slept with Joe and waking her meant waking him. Joseph Roscoe was very much the type you did not want to wake in the morning. Plus, Freddie was madly in love with Lyndsey despite being with Sinead and tried to avoid her at any given opportunity.  
'What's up, babe?' Sinead bounced down the stairs and practically threw herself onto Freddie giving the strong impression she felt threatened by this strange woman stood on the door step. Sienna, however, couldn't be less interested. In fact, she was more disturbed by little Sinead was dressed as it was a clear indication of what she and Freddie had been up to the night before.  
'Nothing, just… going to get Lyndsey'. Freddie left to fetch Lyndsey feeling rather awkward. Sinead stood in the doorway, constantly attempting to wrap her dressing around her whilst glaring at Sienna with envy and with warning. Sienna on the other hand, was so wrapped up in not being found out.  
moments later, Freddie returned with a very confused Lyndsey. Lyndsey looked at Sienna confused, she didn't have a clue who this person was which Freddie picked up on. That was until, Sienna looked into her eyes and Lyndsey clocked on right away.  
'Do you know this girl?' Freddie asked concerned.  
'What does it matter, babe? Nothing to do with us. Come on, let go back to bed'. Sinead said wearily as she slowly led Freddie back upstairs, unable to take her eyes from Sienna.  
'Just hold on a minute' Freddie too, couldn't take his eyes off Sienna who was becoming more and more anxious.  
'It's fine. I know her from-'  
'I told you already i knew her from work' Sienna interrupted as her head lay as low as could be  
'yeah, work…' Lindsey said nervously  
'Oh yeah?' Freddie said, totally unconvinced. 'What's her name, Lyndsey?'  
'Yes. Have you never heard her talking about jess before? Her best friend. That's me.. Jessica!' Sienna scoffed as the anxiety was building inside her. It was hard to tell who was more unconvinced by the endless lies – Freddie or Sienna.  
'Come on, Freds. You've heard me mention Jess before, right?' Lindsey couldn't take her eyes from Sienna, clearly something wasn't right.  
'yeah, of course… don't know what I was thinking'. Freddie glared at Sienna giving her a look of warning. He may be engaged to Sinead but his heart belonged to Lindsey and he would rather die than see her get hurt.  
'Come on babe' Sinead, feeling incredibly insecure, wanted Freddie away from Lyndsey. Although he had convinced her that he loved her, he wasn't able to rid of her fears.  
'I really need your help' Sienna gasped as she made her way through the roscoe house once both Sinead and Freddie were very much out of sight and earshot.  
'I don't get how-' Lyndsey and Sienna were stood in the kitchen, Lyndsey firmly yet gently closed the door behind them once they had walked in. Once she had, Sienna took off the cap and let down the hood, revealing her true identity.  
'I need to go to the hospital and-'  
'are you ok?'  
'Yes. Well…'  
'What's happened?'  
'nothing. I am fine… physically anyway. I need to check some records-'.  
'I don't have access to anything like that, I-'  
'please, it's very important. I-'  
'I'm sorry Sienna, I mean Jess.. there's nothing I can-'  
'you don't understand how important this is!' Sienna began to lose patience  
'What is going on?' After a substantial pause, Lyndsey looked at Sienna with great interest. After all, if it was as important as Sienna made out and lyndsey was to help her, then Lyndsey needed to know if it was worth her job.  
'if I tell you, promise me you won't tell anyone' Despite the fact that she had to let her in so she could let her what she needed to do, but sienna felt that there was something about Lyndsey, something that made Sienna trust her.  
'of course'  
'PROMISE' For whatever reason, sienna's worst nightmare would be everyone finding out about Bethany/Sophie. She wasn't ashamed of her, far from it. she was just terrified of what people would think of her, getting pregnant so young and after what happened with Tom and the Osbornes.  
'of course…' Lyndsey suddenly felt very concerned. Last time she saw sienna, she was a mess. A broken shadow of her former self. Lyndsey looked into Sienna's eyes and once again saw the innocent little girl inside her.  
'When I was thirteen. I fell pregnant and had a baby. Being young, I gave her up for adoption. I told my dad I needed a signature for school so he signed a piece of paper. I then wrote on it that if anything should happen to her adopted family, she returned back to me. A week or so after the birth, after she was taken from me, I was told she had died. I wasn't allowed to attend the wake but I attended the funeral. I saw the tiny white coffin being slowly lowered into the ground, and-' Both sienna and Lyndsey choked up. Sienna, who was very much used to hiding her emotions was able to take a deep breathe and let her emotions slide away. Lyndsey on the other hand, was unable to do so and tears filled her eyes.  
'Oh, Si-'  
'The thing is, I've recently found out that it was all a lie. My daughter who is now ten, is alive and well. The family who adopted her, passed away and now, I'm getting my daughter back'. Lyndsey smiled at sienna broadly. She was no psychologist, or psychiatrist but she knew this was all Sienna wanted and it was the reason behind her breakdown which caused her to act the way she did with Darren, Tom, Charlie and Oscar. However, she also knew there was a but coming.  
'I've heard she's alive and I've even seen her with my own eyes but I just need to do one more thing'  
'what?'  
'I need to see her records. I need to see that there is no records of a death-'  
'i'm just a nurse, I can't-'  
'please Lyndsey, I'm begging you'.


	11. Chapter 11

Sienna didn't know what to do with herself. She was starting to see Lyndsey as a friend but she had to know. After leaving the roscoe's, Sienna hid herself on the boat. Carefully looking out so she wouldn't be seen. It wasn't just the regular villagers, it was also her dad and Dodger. Slowly creeping around the village, she counted the time until Lyndsey was well and truly busy working.  
After a good ninety minutes, Sienna made her way to the hospital. However, what she was greeted with was not what she hoped for. Sienna had hoped the hospital would be full of bustling people, walking around like headless chickens, surviving only on the caffeine from the extra strong coffee's they were pouring themselves every fifteen minutes. Instead, it was a cool, calm and relaxed atmosphere with hardly a soul to be seen.  
Sienna watched Lyndsey at the round table from the small opening in the closet. Slowly, patiently waiting. It had been almost two hours. Tired of waiting, Sienna ceased the opportunity to use the computer when Lyndsey went away. Unfortunately, Lyndsey was only taking a short break so once again, Sienna had to make a run for it. Just in the nick of time, she closed the door behind her and took a deep breathe. It was too close.  
Sienna gazed around the room she had entered curiously. This was not the damp, cold closet she was in earlier. This was a room with a TV and a Bed and an old, frail man lying unconscious inside. Where was she and who was this man? Obviously she was in the hospital but in the heat of the moment she just grabbed the first door and ran into it. Granted, it was not what she expected but it was better than the closet, a whole lot better. Locking the door, she crept around the bed, making sure the frail old man was sound asleep. She then sat on the chair next to the bed, got comfy and put her feet up. Placing her hands in her jacket, the one she had technically stolen from Dodger, she was surprised to find a pair of crumpled earphones deep in the corner of the pocket. Believing that she may as well, she plugged the earphones in to the telly and began to scroll through the channels.  
Sat comfy whilst watching new girl, Sienna was beginning to relax and enjoy herself whilst keeping an eye on the locked door.  
Feeling even more comfortable and a tad warm, half way through the film sienna stood up, slowly took off the jacket and the cap. It was like something out of a ridiculously cheesy advert for shampoo. Her hair falling gracefully from the top of her head, sienna shaking her hair gently so it swished side to side. As she groaned slightly whilst closing her eyes as her shiny, flawless locks dropped, a sort-of grunting sound was heard from behind. Scared, she turned and looked at the old man who was very much awake with a grin on his face. Horrified, she picked up the jacket and ca and placed them on. However, not only had she forgotten to put her hair up but the machine which the old man was hooked up to started to bleep very loudly. Trying not to panic, Sienna hesitated for a split second before unlocking the door and climbing under the bed.  
Lyndsey along with three other nurses rushed in immediately and began to attend to the man who seemed to be very much distressed.  
'Eighty nine year old Charlie Callaghan, suffered a heart attack after taking his granddaughter to a rock concert. Apparently he couldn't handle the excitement-'Lyndsey read aloud.  
'Lyndsey, I think I've found the problem..' a fellow nurse interrupted, sounding rather awkward and a little embarrassed as she pointed to his groin area  
'oh… right, ok…' Lyndsey walked around the bed so she was stood with the other nurse and doctor. With the door wide open, sienna carefully belly crawled out of the room and made her escape.  
Wasting no time, she ran to the office and began to search for Bethany's file. She initially looked in the B's, for Sophie Blake but soon realised it would be in the J's for Bethany-Alexandra Jones. Sienna couldn't help but think anybody with the surname Jones was incredibly selfish. All they seem to do was reproduce, there was so many of them. Eventually, she found it. Sienna reads.  
'Bethany-Alexandra Jones, born Sophie Anna Blake was adopted by Maggie and David Jones at birth and had her name change… Fell off her bike, cracked her chin open… fell from a tree, broke her leg… nearly got ran over outside her school…' Sienna stood frozen reading it over and over. She began to feel woozy and light headed. It was all becoming real for the first time again. Her daughter was alive. She been to her funeral, but she was alive. She was a ten year old girl who loved harry potter. She had long, brown hair and looked exactly like sienna did at that age. She was alive, she was breathing. She smiled, she walked, she talked. Her baby, her precious baby girl did everything every living human can do.  
Feeling faint, Sienna fell to the floor and began to breathe heavily. The room began to spin; faster and faster. What was happening? Was she having some sort of attack? Just like the old man couldn't handle the rock concert or his erection, could she not handle this information. Yet she had seen her, she had met her, she had held her. Why now was it only becoming so real despite the meetings with Cheryl and Bethany. Sienna sat frozen for a while. The file had slipped from her fingertips and countless papers scattered all over the floor. What was happening?  
Slowly but surely she began to come round and think straight. She felt the strength and the determination build up inside her. This was it. never again would anyone take Sienna Blake for a fool. Never again would she allow herself to be consumed by lies and decent. Never again will anyone ever take away her baby girl. Sienna knew she was going to get Sophie back, nothing was going to stop her and more importantly, nobody was going to take her away. Sophie was coming to Sienna and she wasn't leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

Cheryl, Patrick, Sienna and Dodger sat awkwardly in the living room whilst Bethany stood in the corner with her arms folded and sulking. It was clear she was not in a god mood and she wasn't afraid to show it. They had only just arrived, Cheryl and Bethany. Cheryl was her usual happy upbeat-self whereas Bethany almost had to be dragged in. Of course, Cheryl would never do it. Thankfully, Patrick had the idea of reminding her that standing outside in the rain would no doubt make her wet, ruining her hair which she had proudly done herself. Plus, inside was a toilet so if she needed to go, she could use it rather than peeing outside. Dodger's idea of bribing her with sweets didn't go down too well. As Bethany bluntly pointed out, he could very well be a serial killer and was using sweets to lure her into flat. It was common knowledge to everyone that this was complete bull, but Bethany did have a point and considering she was only ten, her awareness was rather impressive.  
'Sorry about this, she's usually in a good mood'. Cheryl sympathised with Bethany but it was also her first official time meeting Patrick and Dodger so she wanted it to go smoothly.  
'I'm not in a bad mood'. Bethany snarled as she lingered in the door way, still sulking and stood with her arms folded. Dodger and Patrick shivered in unison as they looked at Bethany. They had each received the exact same cold reception from Sienna; the likeness between her and Bethany was terrifyingly similar.  
'ok…' Cheryl turned away from Bethany. Although she had only been working with her for a few months, she had spent a lot of time with her and had learnt how to deal with her. There was a small pause of awkward silence until Bethany spoke again.  
'I've not done anything wrong either' Bethany once again snarled in the same manor, frightening Patrick and dodger. Dodger, who was surprised by his own fear as he didn't grow up with Sienna, couldn't get his head around what was happening. Was it a dream?  
Whilst Dodger and Patrick sat totally stunned, Sienna was becoming increasingly worried about Bethany. She was so happy last time they had met; something had clearly happened. Bethany was such a young, innocent girl who was also very strong minded and independent, just like her mother. Whatever had caused her to be in such a terrible mood, must have been major… in Sienna's mind, anyway.  
'Bethany, could I have a word with you; is that ok?' Sienna's motherly instinct kicked in. She had been where Bethany was and as an adult, knew how to make it right. Bethany stared at Sienna, trying to suss her out. What was her deal?  
'ok, fine but not in front of these… We'll talk in the hall'. For a ten year old, it was remarkable the sort of language she was using. However, to Patrick and Dodger, more so Patrick, who were the only two who knew sienna and knew Bethany was her daughter, it just confirmed what they already knew.  
'Sienna, can I have a word?' Whilst Bethany had made her way into the hall way and stood impatiently, Cheryl gently pulled Sienna to one side. 'I'm sure you have the best intention but Bethany's quite fragile at the moment, her moods are up and down. Before you go in there, I think you should know that, Bethany is being bullied at school. Word got out, so to speak that she was adopted and that she has no legal guardianship with her adopted family. It's too early for us to say anything at the present time so we've told her that you're a possible candidate for her adoption. She's really struggling at the minute. It's not just at school, it's at the care home too where she's staying. There's been an uproar from the other kids who are terrified of being adopted as they think they can be handed back like she has and they're taking it out on her'. Sienna's heart smashed into tiny pieces at that moment. All she could think of was all the heartache her baby girl had endured and how it was her fault. Nevertheless, it made her even more determined to speak to Bethany and make things right.  
'You took your time, telling how evil I am, were they?' Bethany scoffed as sienna entered the hallway and closed the door behind her. It was becoming increasingly impossible to believe she was only ten years old.  
'Why would they do that?' sienna asked innocently.  
'What do you care?'  
'I care a lot and I don't think you're evil at all. I think you're an incredibly bright, pretty young girl who doesn't need people telling her off, but people to listen'. Bethany began to soften. Maybe this Sienna woman wasn't like the other adults in her life. Maybe she could trust her.  
'All the kids at school think I'm evil, they all hate me because nobody wants me and I don't have a family'.  
'Want to know a secret? When I was a little girl at your age, I didn't have a brother. I was an only child and every year on my birthday I wished for a little sister who I could play dollies with'.  
'wishes aren't real, they never come true!'  
'how do you know? My wish came true… sort of!'  
'But you got a brother?'  
'yes and boys…'  
'are really smelly and they make jokes which are not funny and they get into trouble all the time!' Sienna laughed to herself lightly. Bethany was clued up and knew what she was talking about.  
'exactly and you know what?' Sienna knelt down and whispered  
'What?' Bethany turned to sienna and too whispered.  
'They don't change. If anything, they get smellier, naughtier and less funny!' Bethany chuckled. Despite her immense maturity, there was still very much the little girl inside her.  
'Sienna, can tell YOU a secret?'  
'of course, anything…'  
'you know what I wish, what I really, really wish?'  
'no'  
'I wish I had a sister like you'  
'a sister?'  
'yes. Then you can be my family and you get the sister you always wanted'.  
'you know something, Bethany? You are the most cleverest girl I have ever met! Come on, back inside…' Sienna opened the door and lead Bethany inside who was practically skipping with a huge smile on her face.  
'Can we go now?' Sienna was very surprised to hear Bethany tell Cheryl she wanted to leave.  
'W-why?' although she had a lot of trust in Sienna and knew whole heartedly she would never say anything to intentionally upset Bethany, Cheryl was concerned about the private conversation in the hallway and what was said.  
'I'm ready to go home and tell those stupid boys that they're stupid!'  
'Bethany… you know that stupid isn't a nice word…'  
'ok, fine… academically challenged!' in unison, everyone in the room gasped in shock.  
'Where did you learn that?' Cheryl had to ask.  
'Well, Miss Scout told this boy off called Jeremy because he was calling a boy with something wrong with him horrible names and she said he wasn't what Jeremy called him, he was mentally challenged and I saw on TV that academic means how clever you are'. Bethany, looking innocent but feeling scared that she was going to get told off, was totally honest despite the temptation to lie.  
'right, ok. Well..' Cheryl stood up, still reeling from what Bethany had said.  
'So can we go now?' feeling insecure, Bethany resumed her short, bad tempered mood and refused to look at anyone except Cheryl.  
'yes, say goodbye to everyone first, though'  
'goodbye to everyone first, though' Bethany mocked.  
'See you soon?' Patrick and Dodger stood and along with Sienna followed Cheryl and Bethany out of the door.  
'hopefully next time you won't be so grumpy' Dodger joked.  
'I doubt it. That reminds me, you owe me a packet of sweets'.  
'Bethany!' Cheryl said in shock  
'What? He does…'  
'I'll tell you what, you come here in a better mood and I'll get you those sweets, yeah?'  
'make it two packets and you got a deal'. Bethany held out her hand for Dodger to shake.  
'Alright, you got yourself a deal'. Impressed by her bargaining, Patrick shook Bethany's hand.  
'goodbye Sienna' Bethany wrapped her arms around Sienna's neck who was only too happy to return.  
Patrick, Sienna and Dodger stood and watched Cheryl and Bethany walk through the village and out of sight. Before long they were gone but deep in sienna's heart she knew that one day Bethany would come and wouldn't leave. And for this, she couldn't wait.


End file.
